Large amounts of data are generated during drilling of oil and gas wells. This data can be automatically recorded using any one of several data recording devices known in the art; the Pason™ Electronic Drilling Recorder is one such device. During drilling, the data recording device records various parameters that are material for and that are intermittently measured during well drilling. The parameters can include:                the hole depth of the well;        the depth of the drill bit;        the on bottom rate of penetration;        the weight on the drill bit;        the rotations per minute of the drill string;        the rotary torque applied to the drill string; and        the total pump output of the pumps responsible for pumping drilling mud into the well.        
The parameters are typically recorded intermittently every several seconds or every several centimeters of drilling. The parameters can be recorded in the form of data points in a text file for subsequent use by drilling engineers. The data points are usable if they accurately represent how the well was drilled.
Some of the data points may not be representative of how the well was drilled. For example, during drilling the drill string may break, which can result in the data recording device continuing to record a positive value for the rotations per minute of the drill string notwithstanding that the well is not being drilled. Such erroneous data can hinder the work of the drilling engineer.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an apparatus and method for correcting data points acquired during well drilling.